project_nijifandomcom-20200213-history
Tegan Nusagi
"You youth and your young things..." Tegan is a thylacine mixed with a rabbit. Being thawed from over a thousand years of cryostasis, he doesn't know much of the current world. He is a moderately fast runner and a very hard hitter, however, compared to his kind, he had been seen as one of the weakest. He is very good friends with Mystic and Niko. Due to being genderfluid, he is able to change his appearance depending on his gender. Personality As a male, Tegan is rather modest around everyone and seems to speak in an aggressive sounding voice. Despite his serious sounding voice, he is actually a very calm presence and can sometimes be annoyingly lazy when he gets sleepy. He constantly humbles himself as if he doesn't want to be the center of attention. As a female, Tegan has a rather naive behavior and has a rather overconfident tone in her voice. Her slightly childish behavior gives her the nickname "The Giant Kid" for she would sometimes be absent-minded about many things. Bio Over a thousand years ago, Tegan was born in a clan of beings that had the ability to fly with special necklaces called a Gale Charm. In order to be capable of wearing a Gale Charm is to pass a test of speed and body coordination, know the history of the clan, and be lightweighted in order to take flight. Tegan was unable to pass the test due to being very slow and far too heavy to be able to fly. During a war of tribes, Tegan was one of the many that were kidnapped and enslaved by the opposing clan. It was there when he grew greatly fascinated of the future and discovered that he had powers based on the weather. He then made a wish that he could see the future. That was when he met Mystic. Mystic and Tegan became very close friends until a war against the human race erupted. The humans wanted the power of the Gale Charm and an "unknown unlimited power" for their scientific experiments. In a desperate attempt to keep Mystic safe, he charged head on to the humans but it was all for naught. Mystic was used as a bait to lure him into their trap that resulted in Tegan being frozen then taken to a lab. Before he was forgotten, a sample of his blood was taken then was left behind with his subject name, "XB01." Abilities Tegan has the ability to vary his power depending on the weather. He also has the ability to change genders. Some say he can easily read weather patterns, when in reality, he just makes random outbursts such as "It's going to snow!" and it ironically snows later. Trivia - Tegan can switch genders freely unlike his Pokemon form, which is only female. - Tegan's weather powers are weak in the heat thanks to him strongly disliking hot weather. - Tegan has a mild case of narcolepsy. He takes advantage of that by pretending to sleep most of the time. - By age, Tegan is the oldest fursona for he is over a thousand years old.